Case of the broken Pup-Pup Boogie Tile
Simple story by SSC (SuperSpyChase) Made for fun. Also, I'd like to thank Xavierthespecialvet for helping, thanks bro! Characters *Chase *Skye *Marshall *Rubble *Zuma *Rocky *Vortex *Sunstone *Allan (Xavier) *Chronos (Xavier) *Skyfall *Emerald *Terron *Pup Civillians It was another day in the Paw Patrol Lookout... I mean night. The plot is at night. ick. I made a mistake narrating. Yep I'm fired now. Vortex: *Yawn* Ugh... Vortex had been having an eventful day, having to join in on a number of missions, only because she felt like to. She had been 'working' a lot and couldn't rest. Vortex: C...an..t sleep.. Some of the pups were still awake, having a lot of fun outside. Cloudburst was reading, Terron was playing pranks on Thunder, again. And there was Sunstone, all alone outside. Vortex couldn't help but walk up to him to console what happened. Vortex: Heya, Sunstone. Sunstone: Hey Vortex. Vortex: Anything wrong? Sunstone: Well, I feel very...unneeded here. Vortex: Don't say that! She was hesitant saying that line, because she had felt the same way, she hadn't been credited for any missions, in her exaggeration, and her last ACTUAL mission was a month ago. Sunstone: Well, you guys (lol) are all pretty awesome, but I was hoping to get along more. Vortex: Dude, you will. Who have you been getting along really well with recently? Sunstone: Uh... Emerald... :X Vortex: Ah, I see. Sunstone: Well, she was one of the first "pup" I encountered. Vortex: Wait, wasn't it Chase, and the others? Sunstone: Well, ye- Vortex: You say "Well", a lot. Sunstone; Wel-i mean, it's a habit. Vortex: Yeah, I see how it's going. You'd better stop it otherwise it's gonna get annoying. Sunstone: ... Vortex: Anyway, I suppose Emerald is your friend, right? Sunstone: Yeah.. Vortex: Do you have anyone else you consider friends? Sunstone: There's you, Chase, Rubble, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Everest, Sy- Vortex: Uh, do you think you may have been.. exaggerating what you feel? Sunstone: *tilts head confusingly* Vortex: I mean, here you are all alone, not socializing with others, yet you have friends. I'd consider you as a friend. Terron: -and that's one way to socialize! Vortex: ...really... Terron: Anyway, me and Zuma are playing Pup-pup boogie, wanna join in? Vortex: No thanks. Terron: Sunburst? Sunstone: I'm not Sunburst anymore. Terron: Oh? Sunstone: I think you are confusing me, Sunstone, with Cloudburst. Terron: Oops. Sunstone: In answer to your question, no I'm not joining. Terron: Your loss. Anyway, see ya! Vortex: How long will you guys be up? Terron: As long as ever!! Vortex: I don't like that answer. Sunstone: You'd need the sleep. Terron: Oh, forget the sleep, I can manage!! Vortex: Okay, dude. Sunstone: But hurry. Tomorrow may be eventful. Terron just shrugs and gallops away. Vortex: Yeah, maybe I should go sleep. As for you, try socializing with others. Sunstone stands still for a moment, but afterwards he says "Okay" and nothing more. Vortex simply walks away to her puphouse and tries to sleep. The pup-pup boogie game had been going on for quite a while, and that annoyed the pups, but then the game stopped only to be started on and off again for another minute. The next morning... Vortex: *yawn*... Vortex wakes up and goes to the lookout to see if anyone's there, considering she hasn't seen anybody. It's quite early in the morning. She looks around to see... The tiles of pup-pup boogie are broken! Vortex: WHAAAAT!?? She was loud enough to wake everyone else. Chase: (rushes in) What happened, Vortex? Vortex: The pup tile, is broken! Chase: Oh. It's alright, Rocky could fix it. Vortex: *grabs Chase* Not until I find out who the culprit is! Chase: You're overreacting! Vortex: No! Look closely! A piece of fur is stuck there! Chase: Okay..it may have been an accident! Vortex: How do you know, Spy? How? Chase: Well, uh.. Vortex: See?! You don't have proof! I must find out who it is...Whoever it is... Chase walks away, only to be snatched again. Vortex: And you, Chasey, will be my assistant! Like Watson! Chase: *gulp* Vortex: Now, where do we start... Chase: *sighs* I wonder where that culprit went. *Sniffs with his nose to find clues* Vortex: *inspects very closely* Huh, look, Chase. It seems like Grey...ish fur. Chase: Greyish fur...*gasps* Don't you think it might be.. Vortex: Terron? yeah maybe, He was the one usi- Chase: Uh, Terron? As far as I know about him, he's not much of an inside pup and he always love doing pranks, that's for sure. Plus, I haven't seen him playing pup-pup boogie Vortex: He just said to me and Sunstone he would! Chase: What?! I thought that he never! Vortex: You never listen at all, do you? Now, Watson, look for more clues. Chase: (sighs again) Working on it...*sniffs for more clues* Vortex: Seems as though the tile might have been tampered on. Chase: Hmmm... I wonder what another clue comes....*enters the kitchen and finds a bottle of spilled milk* ahead...you're gotta be kidding me. Vortex! Vortex: What? I'm gonna need a screwdriver and possible a wrench. Chase: Come at the kitchen, now! Vortex: Oh what is it? Chase: A huge bottle of spilled milk.. Vortex scrutinizes the whole kitchen area to find spilled milk. Vortex: What the... Chase: Yeah, I know... Vortex: Well this might mean something, it couldn't possibly one of our own! It may be an outsider! Watson, let's go!! Syntax walks into the lookout. Syntax: Uh, what is going on? Chase: Looks like someone broke pup-pup boogie playing tiles. Vortex: Oh yeah! Watson, get me a screwdriver and wrench! Syntax: Don't let her get ahead of you. Chase: Yeah...Already on it, Vortex! *grabs a screwdriver and wrench and rushes back to Vortex* Vortex, wait up! Vortex: *grabs the tools* Thanks, Chase. Chase: No problem, sir. Vortex: I'm female. Chase: It's a TERM. Vortex: Yeah but still.. Syntax: I'm gonna go to the kitchen to see if- Chase: Wait, there's a huge bottle of spilled milk in there. Syntax: *squints* You're not lying. Vortex: Trust me, bro. We've seen it. Syntax: Okay then. (looks at Chase) Bro?? Chase: Not me. Someone came in here earlier before us did. Syntax: You confused the facial expression. She called me bro?? What for? Chase: Uh...I don't know? Syntax: ...you are the worst spy I've ever seen.. Even the spies in movies are better. *walks away* Chase: *glares at Vortex* you think Syntax is rather a girl than a boy. Vortex: How so? Chase: ugh..Never mind..let's get back to the case Vortex: In case if you're wondering, he's male. What happened anyway? Chase: you called her "bro" if anything. Vortex: Wat-i mean, Chase, he's my friend, so... (tries to smile) Chase: Just forget it, Vortex. Let's get back to the case if you don't mind. Vortex: Okay...look at this. Vortex presses the screwdriver at one side of the tile, and pushes it just so that the tile springs upwards from where it originally was. The tile leans forward. Vortex: Interestingly, other tile that was broken sprung backwards. Chase: Hmm...but the other tile leans forward. It probably does mean it's broken. Vortex: Says something, doesn't it? Watson, I need you to round up any pups you know were in the vicinity of the lookout. Chase: Got it, and if there's another clue given to us, call me when needed. *walks out of the lookout* Vortex: Seems in dismay. I wonder what he's thinking. Chase: *I wish she didn't make me do this* Guys, gather up, now!! Sunstone: What is it, Chase? Terron: Why did you need us? Chase: Earlier, Vortex and I saw a pup-pup boogie tile broken! Terron: Oh my gawsh! It's such a biiiiig deal! The whole world will explode if we don't solve it! Heh.. Chase: We had two clues already known..one is the broken tile itself, two, in the kitchen, I saw a huge bottle of spilled milk! Syntax: Wow. Terron: Do you need some help? Chase: Yeah...Vortex is at inside and we thought we need a few set of paws to solve this case. Terron: No, I meant.. mental help. For both of you. They way it sounds.. Chase: uh...Sure. Maybe that can do the trick. Terron simply stares at him. Terron: You aren't really a bright Shepard, are ya? Chase: What's that even mean? I mean, I am! Sunstone: I don't like where this is going. Chase: Ughhh...never mind. I have to go back to Vortex. *rushes back to Vortex* Terron: *follows Chase before going back* A shame. That spaniel-poodle mix would be very disappointed to hear that you aren't smart Chase tries to act like he couldn't hear him well. Chase: What did you say?! I can barely hear you! Terron: Well, you can't hide from the truth! Chase: *growls* Why you little... *jumps to Terron and fights him* Terron: *pushes an aggravated Chase* You should have reminded me! Your missions, are recorded! Chase: What do you care?! I had even a confusion mission this time! Vortex: Ah, Terron, I've been expecting you. Watson, take a piece of fur off of the victim. Chase: Alright...*takes off a piece of fur* Terron: Ow! Quit it! Anyway, you will find yourself any minute now... (goes onto Netflix) Chase: Whatever, Terron. At least that you won't get caught. Vortex: Huh... the pieces of fur almost look like the same. Chase: Guess we're even closer to figure it out... Vortex: Well, both of them are grey, and this fur near the tile and Terron's...it almost looks the same. Terron: What now? Chase: Guess he's not in the culprit list...But were closer from it. Terron: Aha! Got it! Chase, come here! Chase: *growls but comes to Terron* Terron: Look! (points to the pic) The PAW Patrol Vortex: Wait, where? Chase: You're kidding, right? Skyfall: *runs into the Lookout* Did I miss anyth-whaa... Terron: Remember the sea turtle mission? (clicks on Pups Save The Sea Turtles in the episode list) Chase: Uh, yeah, why? Terron fast forwards the screen. Vortex: Oh boy... Screen: Skye! You're ok! I was so worried! I mean, nice work out there! Chase: What the-?! *Blushes* Terron: Mind if I show you more? (rhetorical question, as he clicks on the Camping trip episode, while Chase watches it) Chase: *growls even more and jumps to Terron and starts fighting* I'm gonna kill you! Vortex: Calm down, Chase. *grabs him off of Terron (though Terron simply pushed him off) Terron: You think your reign of love is in bloom? Well, take a look at this! (clicks pups save a dragon) Chase: No!! How can I calm down?! Terron was simply annoying me?! Just..just leave me alone!!! *runs away* Skyfall: Great work, Terron. pfft. What kind of name is that, anyway... Vortex: Oh, boy, Wait, Chase!!! Vortex runs out of the lookout and tries to look for Chase, but no signs... Allan and Chronos were walking in the fields and saw Vortex. Allan: Oh hey, Vortex! Chronos: How's it going? Vortex: Hey have you seen Chase by any chance I need to find him because there is a mission going on and... Chronos: Chase? yeah, I saw him running in the woods and he's crying. Vortex: The woods? Oh boy. Where did he go? Allan: He went to the town! We'll show you where he is. Let's go! The trio run towards town and head toward the woods, running as fast as they can to reach him. Vortex: Know where to go?! Allan: Yeah...we should probably look around until we hear him crying. Vortex: You really got a great sense of memory on relative location. Allan: I am always adventurous as I am. *his ears caught a voice* wait...I heard something Chronos: Couldn't be Chase, Vortex? Vortex: It's coming from our right. Allan: Let's go! Vortex: Let's not make too much distractions if we see him. It might trigger him. Allan: Alright, let's go. Vortex: I think he may be *ears twerk* right in front of us. (pushes a branch) Chronos: Yeah, he is. They find Chase crying alone, and Vortex felt miserable about it. Vortex: Hey Chase? It's me... Chase: Vortex? But how did you find me here? Vortex simply smirks and moves aside to reveal Chronos and Allan. Chase: Allan? Chronos? Chronos: Yep...you know it! Allan: Hey there, buddy. Chase: But how did you two-? Vortex: It's a long story. Allan: But why are you alone in the woods? You might even get lost in here. Chase: I...ran away... Chronos: From who? Vortex: Do you know Terron? Allan: Yeah..I heard that he's simply an annoying prankster. Vortex: He did worse... *looks back at Chase* Chase: Yeah..because of his tricks with me and Skye *growls* Chronos: Just calm- Chase: Calm down?! How will I?! That fool again is trying to knock off simply I was some kind of an useless assistant! I don't want him to be with me and Skye again! It...It's just...annoying! Vortex: You feel, useless, trying to help out? Chase: N...No... Vortex: Well, you said you were some kind of a useless assistant... Chase: That's what he said to me... Vortex: Oh... Allan: I know he brags you a lot. But don't let words control you. Chronos: Allan's right, Chase. You just have to believe in yourself. Just like even I have to believe in the saying- Chase: "The Sky's The Limit".... I know... Vortex: I don't fine you useless, bro. Terron was just joking, you know that. Chronos: So you have just to let everything do the work. You're not that useless...You're special. Chase: I..I am? Vortex: *hesitant of what to say* Yes, you are. In fact, you're the most valued of the Paw Patrol, don't forget that. Why do you get called for missions a lot if you were useless? Chase: Because I was important to them! Now I know who I am! Vortex: There's your spirit, bro! Chase: Now let's go! We got another case to solve! Vortex simply smiles. Vortex: Oh, and by the way... Could you check the record of pups, or dogs, living in adventure bay? Chase: Already working on it... Vortex: Thanks. Chase: *checks on the records* Hm...I guess everything in the record is still the same as the last time...but there was an outsider living in here... Vortex: Who?? Chase: I don't know..it says "Unknown". Vortex: Very Specific.. Chase: Guess that we found another clue...A name written "Unknown". Allan: Outsider living here? I never seen him or her before. Vortex: Any records on his last sighting? Chase: Nope...he just live here two days ago... Vortex: So, that means he doesn't live here anymore..? Chase: Yeah..guess that he's not on the culprit list. Vortex: Well, anyone else on the records? Chase: Nope..everything's still the same . Vortex: Bummer. I don't know now what to do.. Chase: Wait, Vortex..Someone else new is living here. Vortex: Wait, what? Who?? Chase: Err...Mr. Kendall and his family. Vortex: Mr. Kendall? Are we referring they have a dog or something? Or this Mr Kendall is, well, the pup? Chase: I don't know, it says that they have a pup or something probably a cat. Vortex: Let's hope it's a pup? Either way. Where do they live? Chase: In the town, I wonder where that building is. Vortex: Address? Location? Date? Time?! Chase: In Adventure Bay...They live in an apartment or something like that...It said they moved here a day ago at a time of 1:36 PM. Vortex: Well, Watson, lead us there! Chase: Got it! They rushed to the apartment where the Kendall family where and few minutes later, they were now here. Vortex: Hold on, I need to think of a tactic.. Something that could make the pup, or cat, say something.. Chase: So...what is it? Vortex: I don't know! Any ideas? Chase: Allan will know what to do. Allan: I'm ready when you are, my pup-pack is ready for tranquilizers. Vortex: What now? Chronos: Let's just knock the door. They knock on the door to see a man opening it to see them standing in front of him. ???: Hi? Chase: Hello, are you Mr. Kendall? ???: Uh, yes. Who are you?! Vortex: You haven't heard of us?! Chase: We're the PAW Patrol if you haven't know. And right, we got a case to solve. Mr. Kendall: Yeah right. I have now idea how you are speaking. Chronos: Whatever...Anyway, do you have pups, dogs or cats? Mr. Kendall: Yes, a dog. What are you four planning on doing? Vortex: Can we speak with him or her? Chase: Just need to ask questions, that's all! Mr Kendall: He! And I don't want intruders in my home, so stay out! *attempts to closes door, only to have it pushed again by Vortex* Vortex: We aren't intruders. Other people know us. Mr. Kendall: Okay, but still strangers to me. Vortex: Try to know us, then. *looks at Chase* I can't do this alone *looks at Allan and Chronos* Say something. Allan: Don't worry, we'll help you ! Chase: Yeah..Come on! Vortex: Anyway, Mr Kendall, there is a serious investigation going on. Mr. Kendall: Oh, how convenient! Chase: Earlier this morning..We found out pup pup boogie broken tiles which our friends played for a long time. Mr: Kendall: ...what...really? It could have been an accident...Plus, cant you guys fix it? Vortex: No! I am not going until I solve the mystery! Vortex Holmes will figure it out! Chase: We also find out in the kitchen, a huge bottle of spilled milk! Mr. Kendall: That could be irrelevant. Also, why not just clean the mess? Chase: We fixed the tile and already cleaned up the mess. Mr: Kendall: Then problem solved! Have a nice day! *closes the door* Chase: T...that could've been a lot worse..But I think his guiltiness was shown more than just talking around. Vortex: Try again? Allan: No..not today... but later in evening...I had a plan that cause to rip the culprit's flaws off in the Lookout. Vortex: Then tomorrow..Wait a second, what? Allan: I'll tell you later. Later, in the middle of the night at the Lookout, Allan was now wide awake and had to wake up Vortex, Chase, and Chronos. Allan: Vortex, wake up. Vortex: G-huh? Allan: Wake up, Vortex. The culprit will be here any second. Vortex: Oh. Well I'm ready! Warn the others? Allan: Yeah..let's wake up Chase and Chronos. Vortex: Alright, let's go. They went to Chase and Chronos who were still sleeping. Allan: Chronos, wake up. Chronos: Hmm? O.K..I'm up Vortex: Chase? Chase: zzzz Vortex: Chase! Chase: *got startled and jumped and he hit his head* Ow! Try not to yell at me, you know! Vortex: Sorry. Chase: It's alright..Let's get inside. The pups get inside the lookout, weary of who might come. Vortex: What do you think will happen? Chase: I don't know, but I have a feeling that something guilty will be here inside. Vortex: Inside? Chase: Yeah..I thought that it would be inside. Vortex: The only guilty thing I'm thinking of is Terron, who else... Allan: For now, let's find a hiding spot, that way, the culprit won't notice us Vortex: Okay... They hide in their spots and waiting who will be inside. They also keep their mouths shut. Vortex: -silently- C'mon... Soon, someone else came in...with a sledge hammer...But before that... Vortex: NOW! Chase: Ruff!!! Net!!! The net catches the culprit before taking down the tiles. Vortex: Show yourself, fiend! ???: Pups! It's okay! Vortex: Ryder?! Chase: Ryder?! B..but I thought... Ryder: What is it? (he was about to reassure them, but he was late) Chase: I thought that you would break the pup-pup boogie tiles! Ryder: What? I wasn't. The hammer? I was fixing the ATV. Vortex; In the darkness? Ryder: We still have lights on in the- Allan: In the garage? Sorry about that... Ryder: It's okay, pups. What are you four doing, anyway? Chronos: Actually, yesterday, we suspected the pup pup boogie playtiles broken. Vortex: And there was spilled milk! Chase: Yeah! and we thought that someone else would come in here Ryder: Well, whoever you're looking for, I hope you'll find him (grins) Chase: Yeah..sorry I caught you Ryder. Ryder: That's Okay, you are all still good pups. Chase: Thanks! Vortex: Okay, we're not out of the woods yet. Allan: The culprit may still be here... Chronos: I think someone's still at outside They soon heard footsteps again... Allan: Don't you think... Vortex: Think what? Chase: I think the culprit's coming...let's hide again! They hide again in their spots...waiting for the real culprit to come inside... Vortex: Do you think it could be one of our own? Chase: I don't know...but let's see when we find out. The pups wait for anybody in sight, when... Chase: Uh oh...it's a pup...Vortex Vortex: Seems of the masculine sort...Ambush? Chase: You got it... Vortex: CHARGE! Chase: I'm gonna get you! They finally captured the culprit and they turn the lights on and they caught someone who they've spotted, someone familiar to them, in Mr. Kendall's house Chase: Hey! Don't tell me your Mr. Kendall's pup we seen you yesterday?! ???: Hold it! Who are you? How do you know where I live?! Chase:*growls* We visited your owner's home and now we caught you because you're the one responsible for this! Vortex: We only caught a glimpse of him.. (This is quite ironic. So Vortex may have been overreacting back then, now it's Chase, who just said previously that she is overreacting) ???: Okay, First of all, responsible for WHAT?? Chase: Breaking the pup-pup boogie tiles! ???: I don't usderstand! Which one of you is the ringleader?! Vortex: *bravely standing* Well, I a- Chase: I am! Vortex: Wait..what? ???: Is that girl giving you a hard time? Chase: Uh, no...why? ???: It seems as though. Vortex: To makes things clear, I don't give people a hard time. Chase:....Sorry about that, Vortex. ???: If you want, I could... Chase: could what? ???: I could dispose of... Vortex: What now?! Chase: Wait a minute, Vortex...Dispose what? ???: Her. Chase: Vortex?! No! I will never allow it! Vortex: *whispers* Let him, Chase...It'll probably catch him... Chase:*whispers* Alright... you can, now... Vortex: *Ahem, what did you mean by dispose of, anyway? ???: Oh, just to get rid of, maybe temporarily, permanently, I don't know... Chase: What do you mean? ???: RID OF! Don't you know the definition? Idiot.. Vortex: Don't you call him that! Chase: What are you getting rid of? Is it something wrong to you?! ???: Hey, it's what I learned. Chase: Good for you...by the way..what's your name, anyway? ???: Why should you care? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. You're so overprotective to when it comes to your stupid team, such as Vortex, and the other two guys. I bet you're overprotective for everyone! Maybe another GIRL, by any chance? Chase: *rolls his eyes* Why do I even bother? Vortex: Do you even understand what it means to dispose of me, as I am a Female? ???: I have no idea? Vortex: So, you don't know. No wonder. ???: What are you trying to say? Chase: You should know the policies of Adventure Bay. You DO NOT HARM FEMALES. ???: Wait, that's a rule? Vortex: *facepaw* Chase: Yes, it is. ???: In that case, why do boys harm boys and girls harm girls? Why n- Chase: It's a POLICY. Know your rules. Chronos and Alan remained silent, leaving it for Chase and Vortex to take care of this conflict. ???: How am I supposed to know that is a policy?! Vortex: Well, you should of checked that out yourself! ???: Whatever. Chase: Whatever? You are still in the midst of a felony! Vortex: And we hold you accountable! ???: But I didn't do anything! Chase: Then why were you here? ???: Because, I feel like I want t- Just then, Chronos jumps onto him, pressing against his chest angrily. Chronos: We know you're lying! WHY. DID. YOU. COME. HERE?! ???: ... Alan: Not speaking, huh? Vortex: Well, that's a shame. Watson, take him to the pound! Chase: Will do. ???: WAIT! Vortex: What now...? ???: I'll tell you I didn't do it, but don't take me to any form of disciplinary measure! Chase: Maybe, maybe not. What's your name. ???: I'm not really comfortable in saying. More TBA Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanfics